A World Unknown
by One Dayfly Fortuna
Summary: What will a girl do when her whole world changes in one night? How does she handle a world unknown with the one and only Josef Kostan explaining it to her? Rated M for rape theme and lemons to come
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

The night was clear and at ease. Everything seemed normal and relaxed. The streets were quiet on occasional car that drove by and a few people walking on the pavement. Most of the windows were darkened by the people inside at midnight. However, there was one building that just came to life.

Eve was vaguely aware of the night's quietness around her. She was walking along the street, lost in thought. She did not know where her feet were taking her but she knew Los Angeles quite well so she didn't care really. She would find her way eventually when she wanted to.

But she didn't want to find her way. She felt lost and completely messed up. She had no idea what she would do next. Her thoughts went back in time.

"_Honey, I'm pregnant." She said to him. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Instead of embracing her, kissing her and be happy, he looked uncomfortable and nervous._

"_Are you sure?" He asked. She just nodded, her expression already changing from happy to confused._

"_Oh." _

"_Well, you certainly are enthusiastic." She retorted to that finally finding her voice to speak._

"_Oh…. Come on, I just….It is just such a surprise. How long have you known?" He asked finally putting a smile on his face._

"_About a month now." _

She had been so happy when she had seen that the pregnancy test was positive. She really felt pregnant; content and peaceful. Now she just wanted to disappear and feel miserable.

Right at that moment, someone bumped into her. She wanted to apologize when she felt the person grabbing her arms and backing her up into a small alley that she hadn't even noticed.

"One word, and you're dead." A male voice whispered, her eyes just widened in fear and she didn't try to resist. He roughly touched her everywhere and then ripped her blouse open while undoing his pants. He bit down into her flesh and then slapped her across her face so that she lost her balance and fell, knocking her head against the wall.

She went completely limp, hoping he would leave but knowing better. He grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her on her knees. When she opened her eyes, she saw something coming at her. He shoved his cock into her mouth, nearly choking her.

Josef was stretching in the back of his limousine, he just had his breakfast and felt satisfied. He was on his way over to Mick because they had some important issues to discuss.

At that exact moment, he felt something dangerous going on near by.

"Stop the car. Now!" He ordered. He immediately jumped out of the car and stood still listening, sniffing the surroundings.

Eve chose just that moment to whisper very quietly for help. Her attacker was trying to pull down her pants.

Josef's eyes widened when he knew what was going on and ran into the alley. The guy barely had a chance to feel shock when Josef crashed him against the wall. His hand around his throat, his eyes white and then he just smiled baring his fangs. The guy screamed like a little girl then his neck snapped back and he stopped.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and saw someone coming to her. She backed away fearing anything.

"No…" She moaned, "No...Please… I.." She still couldn't see the person standing just in front of her. Then the person knelt down to be on eye level with her.

"It's ok. It's over." The person said. A man. She could just see his chocolate brown eyes staring at her with an intensity that took her breath away. Her head started whirling around and she lost focus. When she felt his touch, she jerked back and so did he.

"I'm sorry. You're safe now… Where do you live? Do you remember?" His voice was calm and soothing. Everything ached and she indeed wanted to go home.

"45 Kenwood Street, second floor." That was all she managed to say before she collapsed against him finally feeling safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Josef gently lifted her and carried her to his car, keeping her close in his lap even when they started driving towards the address she gave him. He made a phone call to the Cleaner covering up the mess and a phone call to Mick telling him that he couldn't make it. Mick did not ask why.

Eve stirred and gained conscious for a few minutes. She stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the man who probably saved her life.

"What's your name?" She whispered. He gave a small smile.

"Josef, Josef Kostan." She nodded and gave into the darkness again enveloping her like a blanket.

They had arrived at the address and since Josef did not have the opportunity to ask her what she had wanted when she was home, he decided that he would stay with her until she had woken up. He left instructions for his chauffeur that he must stand by at all times.

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to take this up to the house?" The chauffeur said holding up the purse. Josef was surprised and pleased by the man. That's why he had hired him. He had picked up her purse.

"Yes, open the door for me. Her keys must be in there." Josef said and his driver walked towards the building. He picked up the woman from the backseat and carried her inside her apartment.

He placed her on the soft couch with much caution and tugged her in a warm blanket.

Then he just had to wait, something a four hundred year old vampire was not accustomed to anymore.

_One word and you're dead._

Eve woke up with a yelp of a wounded animal. Immediately she felt her mouth throbbing with pain and her body ached. She struggled with the blanket, disorientated by the slight moonlight peaking through the curtains. She felt more than saw something move beside her. She stifled a scream when the light was turned on. She found the chocolate brown eyes and things flooded back in her mind.

"You saved me." She breathed, trying hard not to lose her sanity.

"Yes, are you hurt?" He asked, concern showing his eyes. Later she couldn't put her finger on what triggered her but one moment she tried to be brave, the next she started crying uncontrollably and the urge to vomit was too overwhelming. Suddenly all soreness forgotten she sprinted to the bathroom. She felt dirty and pain surged through her body. She heard someone turn on the shower and when the nausea had subsided she felt two strong arms pick her up and placing her under the streaming water.

Josef smelled the scent of her attacker on her. The traces of saliva and sperm had to be washed off her but Josef knew that it would take a long time before he could forget that smell mingled with the scent of sadness and pain. Making sure she was ok for now, he wanted to leave her and he let her go.

When Eve felt his arms letting her go, she had the strong urge to be held. And before she realized what she was doing, she reached out to him.

"Please, could you hold me?" She asked with pleading eyes, afraid that he might reject. Josef knew this was against the rules but he couldn't ignore her touch. The way her skin felt on his own. As he already had shed his jacket, he only had to remove his shoes.

He stepped in the tub and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace immediately. That was all Josef could feel and he heard her heartbeat slowing down. He had to fight back the images of the two of them under the shower in different circumstances.

They stood under the shower for a very long time. Josef knew that she was in an almost sleeping state. It was her way to sedate herself from the pain in her body. His arms moved slowly and she seemed to react.

"What's your name?" He asked when she looked up at him.

"Eve."

"Eve," As if he was testing the sound of her name, "You should undress and change into something dry." He said smiling at her. She nodded and waved at the pile of towels in the corner of the bathroom.

"Take some of those." She said looking at his soaking clothes.

He left with three towels.

When Eve felt her skin tingling painfully because all the rubbing and cleaning, she stepped out of the bathroom, hugged by a huge bathrobe. She saw that Josef had toweled himself as dry as possible. He looked up at her taking in her figure. He stood up and walked over to the freezer and grabbed a frozen gel bag out of it. She walked to him and he gently placed it at one side of her mouth, which already had swollen up.

"Thank you, Josef." She said searching his eyes. He was surprised to hear his name uttered by her. It made him feel ridiculously small.

"You're welcome." He managed after a minute.

"I think I owe you my life. I will forever be in your debt." She said turning away and walking to the living room.

"You are not in my debt. It's just….It was luck." He said finding no other words and following in her step. When he looked at her, there played a tiny smile around her mouth.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"I….I don't know...I need to go and see a doctor to know for sure." She said deliberately not thinking about the memories. He nodded then he looked out of the window, seeing the sun rise.

"Do you want anyone to come and stay here with you?" He asked and she quickly looked up at him.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. She just knew.

"Yes, you need to rest. I'll come back tonight, ok?" Eve just stared at him unable to read his feelings.

"Yeah, sure..." She said with the same indifference. And then he walked away, closing the door behind him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**


	3. Chapter 2

Her mother had insisted to see a doctor before the day was over and they had. He prescribed some pain medication but Eve had not taken any pills. She had been reluctant to tell the doctor in front of her mother that she was pregnant so she just figured that she had to live through the pain. She only hoped that her baby was fine but she did feel her baby alive inside her. Her mother wanted to stay but frankly Eve did not feel like being watched. She just wanted to curl up and cry away the memories of that night's events.

Her mother had left, eventually.

Eve had just taking her tenth shower of today and lay curled up on her bed with a thick bathrobe around her when she heard a knock.

She did not want anyone near her right now. She acted like a wounded animal, hiding away and licking its wounds.

Josef felt an emotion he was not used to feel form in the pit of his stomach. Worry. He knew that he had abandoned her but his hunger had become quite substantial at that moment and he had to get away before he would traumatize her any further.

"Eve?" He spoke softly. He could smell her more clearly now, which meant that she must have moved from her bedroom to the hallway.

"It's me, Josef. I just wanted to check up on you." He could smell her very clearly now. She had a distinct smell; a touch of citrus or something, a soft lingering smell of soap and something else Josef could not identify, which was odd because his nose had been trained for over four hundred years now.

"Please, just open up." He asked softly. He heard her unlocking the safety pin and then turning the key and opening the door.

With his refined vision Josef could see the bruises on her face and when she stepped aside to let him in, he knew that her arms and stomach were hurting badly as well.

Eve decided that she would let him stay long enough as was polite. She didn't want to be blunt but she really did not want him here.

They were staring at each other for a few seconds when Eve made the first move.

"Ehm...Thanks for...eh...stopping by." She said a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and they sat down on the couch.

"All righ', I have been to the doctor but he could not do anything else than prescribing some pills." She answered, smiling faintly and wincing slight by the pain it caused, "Hmm… What else could he do? Erasing memories?" She said sounded bitter.

"Can I ask you something?" Josef asked her. He wanted to ask her this from the moment he found her because it really bothered him.

"Yeah.. Sure." Eve answered.

"Why didn't you fight him?" The question was so unexpected that Eve just stared in his eyes, disbelieve colouring her eyes. Josef felt her heart sped up and knew he had touched a chord in her.

"I…." She stammered, "That's….that's none of your business." When she finally found the words.

"Look, you're a beautiful and strong woman. Never give up on life like that...You're just...You're worth fighting for." Josef whispered while touching her hand.

"My boyfriend left me for someone else while he knew that I'm pregnant." Eve whispered back while leaning towards him. Josef understood immediately the echo of her heart beat and the scent she was surrounded with. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him to take in her scent.

"I'm sorry." He said against her hair.

"It's strange how much I tell you. I'm really not a trusting person." She said ignoring his closeness and his remark, "I did not want to let you in but something in me just opened the door."

They sat there for a while until Josef realised that she was asleep. He shifted and lifted her in his arms. He tried not to think about how good it felt to feel her pressed against his body.

He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers on her.

He wrote her a note with his phone number asking her to call him if she needed anything and left her, not knowing what to think about his feelings for her.

* * *

Mick quite cranky opened his door and was even more annoyed to find Josef on his doorstep.

"Josef, what a surprise." He mumbled walking to kitchen to pour himself and Josef a glass of A positive, "What are you doing here?" He asked getting to the point.

"To apologize about last night." Josef answered taking a swig of blood.

"Yeah, what was that all about? What happened? Cleaner told me you called to clean up a body." Mick asked curious what Josef was up to.

"I...eh...Tss, what happened to staying anonymous, eh?" Josef said irritated, "Anyway, I was on my way over to you when I felt something. I stopped the car and got out. I smelled a guy highly aroused but then I heard a woman call for help. Turned out that the guy was raping her and I just lost my temper. So I killed him." He finished a gleam showing in his eyes.

Pure based on his judgement, Mick knew there was more than what Josef let on.

"What did you do with the woman?" He asked and knew he was right because Josef shifted slightly.

"I took her home." Josef said his voice sounding final as sign for Mick to stop asking questions.

"Ok, well...Do you want to discuss the rumour of that rogue now?" Mick asked ignoring the strong scent his best friend carried with him and they retreated to his office.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**


	4. Chapter 3

Eve didn't call him. She had to erase the memory of that night and that included Josef. Only that left her with a void that she couldn't seem to fill up. She did not leave her apartment very often, only to go to work or to get some groceries. She never left after dark, even when she knew that rapists or killers could always come after her even if it was day. She also kept imagining her rapist in every guy that looked at her when she walked down the street. She simply didn't know what happened to the rapist and knew she should go to the police but she knew that would not help her. And she definitely did not want to call Josef to ask what had happened.

She opened the door to her apartment and sighed finally relaxing now that she was home. She again had seen the rapist's face on a passing stranger. She had sprinted to her home. Her breathing was uneven and she could not get her heart beat more regular. She walked to the kitchen to get some water when her side began hurting. It signalled Eve that something was seriously wrong. She sank on the ground, her legs giving out underneath her. She grabbed her phone and speed dialed a number. Everything in front of her eyes went black when the phone was picked up at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Help…" She whispered before slipping in the dark.

* * *

Slowly Eve opened her eyes. The light was bright and she shut her eyes again.

Where was she? She did not know what happened. What had happened? She tried to open her eyes again and squinted her eyes so that most of the light was blocked out.

"Wheremai?" She asked to no one in particular. She felt someone beside her jerk up.

"Eve?" She recognized the voice of her mother.

"Mom?" She whispered back, opening her eyes further now and seeing her mother sitting beside her hospital bed.

"You're in the hospital." Her mother answered, "I'll let the doctor know you are awake."

"Oh." Was all she could say. Eve dreaded the worst but she did not let the image pop up in her mind.

"Evelyn Stevens?" The doctor walked into the room and Eve nodded. She did not like her full name.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You have had an emergency surgery because you had an internal and external bleeding. If you were not find in time then you'd died." The doctor stopped for a moment to let Eve take it all in.

"My baby?" Eve whispered.

"I'm sorry….Your baby could not be saved." Eve did not hear anything else.

"No!….NO! My baby…...my baby…...not my baby." She howled broken, her mother's arms around her.

When Josef heard Eve howl in the other room he couldn't take it anymore. Mick was standing beside him but there was no way to stop Josef from walking into that room.

"Eve..." Josef said softly, walking to the bed and ignoring the shocked faces of the doctor and her mother. He only saw Eve lying in that bed, tears streaming down her face. When she heard his voice, she looked up immediately.

"Josef, my baby…." She choked reaching out and Josef wrapped his arms around her. She clutched his shirt and buried her face against his chest. Josef looked to Mick asking him silently to help him.

"Ehm…. Maybe we should give them some time alone?" Mick muttered. The doctor nodded but her mother was eyeing Josef suspiciously. However, when she looked at her daughter she reluctantly walked out. Mick closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

They sat in silence for a long time. Eve quietly wept and after awhile they just sat there.

"Eve?" Josef asked softly. She stirred and finally lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Did I call you?" She asked. He only nodded and her eyes widened. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and he slowly bend down. When his forehead touched hers, she reacted slowly, mostly dazed. Her lips grazed his and he let her, wanting to take her pain away. She kissed more profoundly and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid against his lips and he opened his mouth slowly. She lost herself in his taste and feel. Their tongues slowly moved around each other and Eve momentarily forgot everything around her, everything that had happened the last week.

Josef reluctantly broke the kiss. His lips nearly touching but not quite. When he opened his eyes, she looked slightly dazed at him.

"Try to get some rest." He whispered.

"Will you stay?" She asked while she leaned back in the cushions.

"Yes, I'll stay here." He promised her and gave her soft kiss on her cheek. When he withdrew, her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

He opened the door to find Mick talking to the doctor but Eve's mother immediately walked over to go in again.

"She is asleep." Josef said when she stood beside him.

"Who are you? Are you the one who impregnated my daughter?" She said eyeing him distrustful.

"My name is Josef Kostan." Josef said offering her his hand. He had to keep his temper under control because it would not benefit anyone. But this woman seriously was trying his patience. This peace offer seemed to surprise Eve's mother and she extended her hand as well, taking his.

"Mary Stevens." She said.

"She told me she was pregnant but it is not mine. She must have been already two, maybe three months pregnant and I just met her a week ago. I saved her from the guy that tried to rape her." Josef answered Mary's question with clean precision and his final tone warned her not to ask too many questions.

"My apologies. I assumed...that...well, you were with her...when…"

"Don't assume too much." Josef said walking towards Mick but he made sure that he could see Eve from his position in the hall. Mick finished up his conversation with the doctor and turned to Josef.

"She has to stay in the hospital for a week at the most. They want to make sure that there are no complications."

"Hn." Josef barely reacted because he kept looking at Eve, "I should have noticed her bleeding internally."

"The doctor said the bleeding was very gradual and it got worse when she ran such a long way. That's probably how it got worse." Mick said explaining what the doctor told him.

"Stupid girl, running like that when she's pregnant." Josef said his voice clouded with emotion.

"Josef? If you don't me asking you this but what is going on?" Mick asked tentatively.

"I have no idea actually. Probably the hero/victim-relationship that functions for you and Beth." Josef replied mockingly. Mick sighed, he couldn't make Josef talk to him. That much was obvious.

"Ok, I'll just go for now. I'll call, all right?" Mick said to him. Josef nodded.

"I just wait here till she wakes up and then I think I'll need to feed." Josef said.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Beth asked when Mick finally got home.

"Well, I think Josef is in love." Mick answered, walking straight to the kitchen. Hospitals were difficult places for a vampire.

"No, seriously where have you been?" Beth repeated smiling, "Josef cannot possibly be in love."

"Well, I think we'll live long enough to see it happen." Mick stated, "I think he is in love with a woman named Evelyn Stevens."

"No way! I know her!" Beth exclaimed, "She is a columnist and works at Buzzwire."

"Really? Are you sure?" Mick asked Beth, looking disbelievingly at her.

"Yeah, if she has short blond hair and sparkling blue eyes then it's her." Beth stated while Mick nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you know her well?" Mick asked.

"Well, I have worked with her on a few stories but she has whole different perspective on things then I do." She said settling on the couch.

"Hmm...Did you know she was raped recently?" Mick asked when he sat down in a chair.

"What?! Oh...my God, that's terrible."

"That is not all. She also just lost her baby because of the attempted rape. Josef rescued her basically. He killed the guy."

"Jesus…." Beth was speechless. Then she came into action.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked while Beth was stumbling around trying to get her shoes on.

"I am going to her." She said.

"Really? You just said that you did not know her that well." Mick said, admiring Beth's compassion for someone else's sorrow.

"Yeah, but she needs a friend. A female friend to talk to. She must have been terrified. Imagining that guy's face in every crowd she saw." Beth said, when Mick looked at her in surprise, she explained.

"I know what that feels like. Seeing someone's face that cannot be there. I had that after I was kidnapped as well."

Mick nodded getting up and pulled her in hug.

"Take care. And don't piss off Josef."

"I'll try not to." Beth said mischievous grin on her face.

------------------

"Josef?" Beth asked nearing Josef who sat on a chair bend over, closed eyes. He had smelled her already but Mick told Beth that she should always announce herself when it came to vampires.

"Hello Beth. What do you do here?" He said still not looking at her but acknowledging her nonetheless.

"Well, I thought to come and see how my colleague Eve Stevens is doing." That got his attention.

"She works at Buzzwire?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, she does. She is a columnist. We worked together a few times. When Mick told me, what happened….Well, here I am. And I brought a snack." She opened her bag and showed him a pack of A positive. Josef's eyes turned silver for a second but he quickly recovered.

"I begin to understand what Mick sees in you." Josef said sliding the pack in his jacket.

"Is it ok if I went in to see her?" Beth asked him while he was walking towards the men's room. Vampires can be very protective when it comes to someone they have feelings for, Beth knew that. Josef nodded and she went in.

Eve was fast asleep and Beth did not want to wake her. Her colleague was lying there with all kinds of machines monitoring her. Beth could not begin to understand how she must feel. In that instant Beth made a decision. When Eve was recovered enough, she wanted to ask her to come and live her. Beth's apartment was quite big and she thought that Eve maybe did not want to live in her own apartment after what happened there.

She retreated quietly and found Josef looking at her from the doorway.

"I hope she will recover from this in the positive way." Beth whispered to him. His eyes widened and he waited for her to continue.

"After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to lock herself up and live quietly the rest of her life. Never impulsive again."

Josef shook his head.

"I won't let that happen." He said firmly and Beth inclined her head which indicated her curiosity.

"How?" Was all she asked. She had him where she wanted him. Where Mick gave up, Beth pushed a little more.

"I….I...I don't know yet. There is something…. A fire, a passion in her. I won't let that turn into a soft flame of a candle." Josef whispered, knowing Beth would hear his every word. She reached out and put a hand on his arm. Josef looked up at her surprised, she only smiled at him.

"I think she would be very grateful for it." Beth said. Josef looked at Eve and she stirred slowly waking up.

He left Beth in the doorway and walked over to her side.

"Hey…" He said softly as she opened her eyes.

"You're still here?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving his as if she might drown if she looked away.

"Yeah… You asked me to." He answered smiling. Beth wanted to leave them alone when Josef looked up at her, permitting to come closer. Eve followed his eyes and finally saw Beth.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well, that is a long story but the main thing is I was worried about you." Beth answered taking Eve's hand to make her relax.

"Oh… I have time." She replied. Beth smiled sadly and explained to Eve that Mick was a friend of hers and he knew Josef and had been with Josef when Eve had called. So she was shocked to hear that Eve was in the hospital.

"Eve? Why did you not tell me when we had lunch Wednesday?" Beth asked softly, tears in her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Beth, I got almost raped two days ago?' I was at work and I just need some distraction." Eve said and both women started to cry. Beth hugged Eve close.

Josef had been listening with growing surprise and admiration. Beth had a knack to say just right things at the right moment. He now definitely knew why Mick loved her so much.

After that emotional moment they started talking about a lot of things but avoiding Eve's loss of the baby and the rape. Beth even convinced that Eve should really see her apartment and that she was looking for a tenant.

Josef could not thank Beth enough for that offer because as much as he wanted to ask Eve if she wanted to stay with him, he was still confused about… well, everything. Eve would be safe with Beth, he and Mick would take care of that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**


	5. Chapter 4

A week and a half later.

"Beth, where do I put these boxes?" Mick said. He had carried a large box and a smaller one from the car into Beth's living room with ease. He pretended to have trouble with it for appearance sake.

"Oh, just put them in Eve's room and if it's full then put it down right there." Beth replied pointing beside Mick.

"You're a crazy girl, you know that?" He said placing the boxes gently on the ground, "After all those years, I thought I would know you. But you keep surprising me." Beth laughed at him sweetly.

"Watching me from a distance, does not mean you know what I think." She said, Mick only raised his eye brows.

"Hey guys, where do I put these?" Josef asked walking in the apartment with two boxes as well, "And watch what you're saying, understood?" Looking stern at them and putting the boxes down.

"Well, if only you could just pretend to be deaf…" Beth said shaking her head. Josef had not told his whole vampire-thing but he knew he must do that soon because he liked Eve too much to let this come between their 'friendship'.

"Wow…. Damn, three floors is one too much." Eve huffed, stumbling into the apartment.

"Damnit, what did I told you?" Josef said a scowl appearing on his face while Eve nearly dropped the box if he hadn't grabbed it.

"Well, don't tell me anything. I don't trust you with all my stuff, you know. Maybe you dropped it and everything would be shattered. I can't let that happen." Eve said stubborn, walking past Josef. Mick nearly choked because of the look Josef had plastered on his face.

"There are still two large boxes to go." Eve said, looking at Mick and then at Josef. When they looked at her in disbelief, she shrugged.

"What? You don't want me to bring them up so then you have to do it." A broad smile appearing on her face. They walk out, mumbling something about 'women' and 'unfair reasoning'.

"Looks like you have them under control. It took me quite a few months." Beth said laughing.

"Ah well...I think I've got a talent." Eve replied beginning to unpack a few things.

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked looking intently at Eve.

"The therapy sessions helped and so did the exercises the doctor gave me." Eve answered but she avoided looking at Beth. When she stayed silent, Eve continued. "I don't feel anything right now. Physically or mentally. I need time to heal." Beth went over to her and embraced her.

"You take all the time you need." She said to her colleague that had become a very good friend over the last week.

"Thank you for doing this." Eve whispered to her.

"As much as you think that this is for you… It's actually quite selfish because I hate being alone." Beth joked. The women turned around when they heard the guys coming down the hall.

"Come on, Mick...Just admit that I am faster and I'm happy." Josef said broadly smiling when they walked in. Mick looked a little agitated.

"You caught me off guard." He stated and was not pleased at all. When they focussed on the two women in front of them, they both slightly sniffled the air which made Eve laugh.

"You two are one of a kind." She said and walked to her room to get her composure back. However, she did not know how right she was and how vulnerable she was when there are two vampires around you knowing exactly what she and Beth had talked about.

"Eve?" Josef softly called her name. Beth had insisted that they had to give Eve the privacy that she needed. So if she wanted to be alone then she would get the space she needed. Mick and Beth had gone out for some investigation but Josef needed to talk to Eve. He had to tell her that he was a vampire or it would cause a lot of awkward situations.

"Hmm?" She mumbled and when he opened the door she laid curled up on the bed.

"Hey…" He whispered, he knew she had fallen asleep and he adored the look on her face when she just woke up.

"I'm sorry… I must have fallen asleep." She said stretching a little, not too much because her injury.

"I was wondering. Do you want to take a walk with me? There is something I need to tell you." Josef said. Eve looked out of the window and saw it was dark outside.

"Ehm… I…" Eve started hesitantly.

"I'm with you. Nothing will happen. You're safe." Josef said looking in her eyes.

"Not too far, ok?" She said softly. Josef knew she was scared but she had to trust him.

"One step at a time." He said understanding her fear.

Ten minutes later they slowly walked towards the park near Beth's apartment. Josef heard her heart beating wildly but he did everything to make her feel at ease.

When a car pulled up at the other end of the street, Eve jumped and grabbed Josef's arm. Even when she calmed down, she held his hand in hers. He noticed that his touch slowed her heart to a normal rhythm. They walked into the park and Josef took a deep breath.

"There is something I need to tell you." He started. When Eve looked at him intently, he continued, "You have to know that I would never hurt you and that you are safe with me, ok?" She nodded and he guided her to a bench and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her, holding her hand in his.

"I have no idea how to tell you this without scaring you but just remember what I just said…. I am a vampire." He finally had spoken the words that had played in his mind over the last week.

"Wow, I thought you were going to propose!" Eve exclaimed laughing. This was not really the reaction that Josef had expected.

"Excuse me?" He said bewildered, "Did you hear what I said?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I did…" Eve said and she looked at him sadly, "Show me." She said then and Josef had no idea what to do with that.

"What?"

"Show me."

"You want me to show you how I look as a vampire?" He said disbelievingly, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not. If you say that I should not be scared then I need to see how you look." Eve said, the tips of her fingers stroking his cheek. Without further hesitation he changed. His skin became pale and he slowly opened his eyes. Her fingers did not leave his skin that had was slightly colder now and she looked him with interest.

"Strange, I still see the same man that rescued me in that alley." She whispered softly but Josef heard every word like she said it in a mega phone. He grabbed her hand and held it on his cheek, looking up at her longingly.

"Not many have touched me when I am in this form. I like it." His voice hoarse and she smiled at him.

"Well, I am not one of many." She said winking at him, "So tell me, explain to me what makes a vampire tick?"

They talked all night, staying on that bench. Eve was quite affected by the fact that Josef was more than four hundred years old but she simply shrugged when he told her that Mick was a vampire as well. She told him that Mick had a trusting quality about him so she was not really shocked that he was a vampire.

"Besides, Beth trusts him with her life. That's enough reason for me."

"Would you trust me with your life?" Josef blurted out. If Eve did not know any better she thought she saw him blush in the early morning light.

She smiled and stood up.

"I think that is a conversation for another time." She said, inclined her head to ask if he would follow, "The fact is, you cured me of my fear of the night in exactly one night. I can't thank you enough. I am feeling better than I had in a long time." Josef looked at her a glint of silver in his eyes.

"What?" She asked. A mischievous grin played around his lips and she seemed entranced by his presence so close to her.

"I know a way for you to thank me." He whispered in her ear. Their cheeks graced and Eve's lips sought out his. He was careful, she could tell by the way he did not really deepened the kiss. She did and his hands had found their way in her hair and neck. She moaned as he slid his hands somewhat lower. He smiled against her lips and as revenge Eve let her hands roam his chest, which was rewarded by a groan for him. They were getting more aroused each second. Eve broke the kiss, taking deep breaths. Josef just patiently waited and Eve looked at him with envy.

"I can't believe I am saying this but right now I wish I had been a vampire. Always needing air to live sucks." Eve mumbled irritated. Josef gave her a smug glance and they started to walk back to the apartment.

"This was nothing compared with the things that I can do to you…" He answered and Eve had no doubt that he was attracted to her. But how dangerous could a relationship with a vampire be?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Please if you read the story till now then I'd like to ask you what you think about the story so far.**


End file.
